Playing House
by spazywriter
Summary: Ginny travels to the attic and stumbles upon old memories, that are worth revisiting.


Playing House

Ginny climbed up the stairs, and opened the attic door. It looked like anyone else's attic, full of old boxes filled with memories and mementoes of one's life. Ginny gingerly walked across the dust ridden attic floor, and knelt down, in front of a box. The box was labeled James. She slowly opened the box, and was sucked back into memories, that had long since left her…

If you had just so happened to walk into the maternity/delivery ward of St. Mungo's you would think you would need to have your eyes checked. For the halls ways were full of red heads, and a lot of them at that. Arthur and Molly were there, along with Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, George and his wife Angelina, Percy and his wife Penelope, and of course Ron and Hermione. Children were scattered about, either in chairs or on people's laps. For today was a very special occasion; another Weasley grandchild had just been added to the mix.

______________________________________________________________

All around the wizarding world of England, people picked up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, even if they didn't normally read it. All of them, just wanted a glimpse at the newest Potter and some details about the newest baby born it the even expansive Weasley clan.

_Daily Prophet…NEWEST POTTER ENTERS THE WORLD_

_Harry and Ginny Potter welcomed their first child, a boy, last evening at St. Mungo's maternity/delivery ward, to the welcoming arms of his very large family. There to meet the newest Potter boy, was his grandparents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and all of Ginny's brothers and their wives. The newest Potter is sure to be a head turner and a heart breaker when he attends Hogwarts in eleven years. It has been said that the baby has his mother's eyes, and the Potter family messy, black hair. He is sure to be one athletic child as well, his mother just retired from the Holyhead Harpies, and his father was the youngest boy of his time to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. _

_The boy's name has just been released the public and you are the first to read about it, because it was exclusively released to the Daily Prophet. The newest Potter's name is James Sirius Potter. The boy is named after his paternal deceased grandfather and his father's deceased god-father, the famous Sirius Black._

_Many happy wishes to the new family, and we look forward to reporting more on James Sirius's life, as he continues to grow._

_First pictures of the young boy, will be available only through The Daily Prophet, coming exclusively next week. Catch your first glimpse of James Sirius Potter then._

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Gin, he is absolutely beautiful, and perfect; and you are just so perfect. I can't believe we have a son, our son. James Sirius Potter, welcome to the world, and to the family." Harry gently picked up his three day old son, from his exhausted wife's arms.

"Let me tell you something, just man to man. This family is nuts, and I mean it, but lets face it you are stuck with them. To be honest, if you had to be stuck with any old family, just be glad it's the Weasley family and not the Malfoy family." Ginny cut him off.

"You know I could hear that right, stop filling our newborn son's mind with things like that." Harry snorted, the sooner he figured these things out, the better off he would be.

"Anyways, back to our little chat, before your mother, yes that beautiful woman over there is in fact your mother. God aren't you lucky. Anyways back to what I was saying… it's a good thing that you managed to get out of having the red hair, but you're stuck with the Potter's mess of a head of hair. And that I do really and truly apologize for. But you should look at you, so tiny and delicate, once you are older, we will just have to get you on the Quidditch field. Do you know that you are named after two very important people. James was my father, and your grandfather, and Sirius was my god-father, he would have loved seeing this. Me all grown up with a baby, partly named after him. Boy would he have filled our mind with such crazy things. But on the other hand, I guess that's why you have your Uncle George." Ginny glanced at her husband, holding their son, what a sight that was. It was indescribable moment. It had seemed to be that way, for the past three days.

"Harry are you ready to go home, its nearly time; and everyone will be waiting to see him again." Ginny grabbed her bag and started to head out the door. "Harry why don't you give James to me, and you can carry the bag. And you can lead the way, through that sea of reporters." Harry handed off James to Ginny, and grabbed the bag.

______________________________________________________________

By the time they had finally made it to the Burrow, it had seemed like the party had already started without them. Molly had cooked vast amounts of food, in honor of her new grandchild. All of the other adults were snacking on things, not daring to touch the actual food, until the guests of honor arrived. There were presents all over the house, and new pictures of James were added to the magical picture frame that Molly had on the wall of the gathering room. It held a picture of each of her grandchild, and it magically enlarged itself, each time there was a new grandchild.

After much eating, talking, celebrating and passing of the baby, the new parents finally arrived at their own home.

Harry carefully parked the car in the garage, and walk around side to grab baby James. He carefully plucked the sleeping baby from his car seat and brought him inside the house. Ginny was right behind him. Harry grabbed her hand and walked up the stairs, and down the hall until they reached their bedroom. Both Harry and Ginny walked over to the small bassinet next to their bed, and Harry placed the sleeping baby inside of it.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, here was the family he had always wanted. Here was the family he had always dreamed of. Here was the family that he had just created. He looked at Ginny, watching her son peacefully sleep, and his smile grew.

Suddenly James started to wail, Ginny picked him up and started rocking him…slowly at first and then she started humming a lullaby. James quieted down.

Harry looked at Ginny once more. "So this is like playing house then."

Ginny looked at him and laughed. "Yea I guess it sort of is, except this time Harry, its for real." She laughed.

Ginny stared off into spaced, as she held onto the newspaper clipping, that was now twenty-one years old. Looking back on that memory, she laughed. Of course Harry and herself, did a fine job of raising not only James, but his two younger siblings, Albus and Lily. Or at least they like to think they did.

As the memory slowly faded away she wondered how her James, who, just yesterday it seemed like what just arriving home from the Hospital, was now a twenty one year old man, who had a career and a home of his own.

She carefully placed the newspaper clipping, back on top of all the baby clothes; that hadn't been used for Albus and photo albums. She closed the lid and walked across the floor, once again. Memories flooded in and out of her brain; memories of when she was younger, at Hogwarts, her wedding, but the happiest memory she had was that of her whole family. Any memory involving the ones she loved, were worth revisiting.


End file.
